


IDEAS Book One: John Egbert and the Demigods of Camp Half-Blood

by Sniperdoodle



Series: IDEAS: The Inter-Dimensional Exploration Adventure Squadron: The Adventures of the Meteor [1]
Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A select team of humans unite on a mission to explore unknown alternate realities with danger around any corner. This purpose? To find out what is out there in that great place called reality. What actually happens? Shenanigans.</p><p>	Follow the crew of the Meteor as they travel across these alternate realities in the name of the Inter-Dimensional Exploration Adventure Squadron in hopes to figure out some of life’s great mysteries. They face demigods, fairy tales detectives, superheroes, magicians, rangers, radio hosts, bird kids, royalty, and a bald noseless person as they travel through the dimensional seeking information and ultimately justice.</p><p>	John Egbert is the newest member of the Inter-Dimensional Exploration Adventure Squadron, or IDEAS for short. Excited to finally be on the team, he gets a major let down when he is assigned to the rust-bucket Meteor and her crew. Though he isn’t exactly seeking what he expected to find, he gets what he needs as he and the six other members of the Meteor face demigods and they meddle a little bit more than they would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDEAS Book One: John Egbert and the Demigods of Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love crossovers. This is different type of crossover where in a Homestuck AU go to whatever book, movie or TV show I want thanks to the explanation found in the summary. 
> 
> We start off with my favorite book series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians! The story takes place in between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. But, the Meteor will return in time for Heroes of Olympus later in the series! Enjoy!

“Becoming apart of the Inter-Dimensional Exploration Adventure Squadron is a great honor that comes with great responsibility,” Commander Equius Zahhak, a large sweaty man, lecture the newest Explorer, John Egbert. A plucky boy that only barely passed the Academy assessments was chosen out of the ranks of millions hopefully Explorers because John had powers that all of them lacked.

“Do you understand?” Commander Equius turned to John to check if he was paying attention.

“Uh, yes sir!” John quickly said standing to attention, nervous that he was going to mess up in front of the commander of IDEAS. 

Commander Equius motioned with his hand that John could stop and looked at the new recruit behind his broken shades with narrows eyes. Ignoring John’s enthusiasm and nervousness, he continued with the tour.

“This is our premier exploration ship, the Prospit Battleship,” Commander Equius informed John. The large golden ship took up most of the space in the Battle Hanger bellow. From the viewing area, the workers scurrying along the golden ship doing repairs and preparing it for its next great journey only looked like ants compared to the size of the great ship.

“It is governed by Captain Vriska Serket, our most premier captain even if she is a little bit rough around the edges,” Commander Equius continued coughing a bit on the last part as if he tried to will himself not to tell the new recruit this, but John didn’t care. With his nose pressed up on the glasses like a toddler, he gazed down at the golden ship in all its beauty and might. The crew members of the ship must be the bravest and most courage heroes known to humankind to be graced with an exploration ship of the Prospit Battleship’s glory. John could only imagine the golden halls littered with its brave crewmembers bracing against the most dangerous unknown.

“Wow,” John managed to get out. “Am I gonna be on that ship?”

For the first time in a long time, Commander Equius managed to offer something up that was close to a laugh. It came out a low rumble not bothering to keep it in because the thought of this childish boy on a prestigious ship such as the Prospit Battleship was just so preposterous that Commander Equius could not hold it in.

John took that as a no, and his spirits sunk a little bit. Commander Equius stopped making that strange rumbling noise that sounded like an engine and commanded John to follow him, “This way. I shall show you the Explorer Ship you are placed on.”

John followed Commander Equius like an obedient dog to an older part of the Battle Hanger, and certainly less loved than the area John was just in where the Prospit Battleship was stored. Commander Equius stopped in front of a gray and black, beaten up, Sburb Beta Class Space Ball, one of the first types of machines used for interdimensional travel. 

“You have been placed on the Meteor,” Commander Equius informed John gesturing towards the rust bucket in the Battle Hanger.

“Really?” John asked disappointed and to be quite frank even a little bit angry that he was stuck on a metal death trap like the Meteor.

“Yes,” Commander Equius grumbled as he wiped away some of the sweat that was gathering at his brow. “Come now. I must introduce you to the captain. He will continue your tour from there on.”

John trailed the Commander down to the main floor of the Battle Hanger where a man was sitting in a lawn chair, having randomly decided to lounge in front of the Exploration craft and take a nap.

“Time Traveler Strider,” Commander Equius woke up the man napping in the lawn chair.

“Howdy boss man,” Strider answered nonchalantly with his Texan accent. Strider was a lanky man who was not that skinny because a firm set of muscles on his bones. Black aviator glasses were perched on his nose covering his eyes. He had short stark blond hair perfectly swept to the side and a stone-cold poker face worn on his face like a mask. A katanna sword was aimlessly lying on the ground next to him and a cold glass of apple juice was gripped firmly in his right hand. He held his phone aimlessly in the left hand as if he was more afraid of letting his apple juice fall than his phone. A red tank top loosely hung around his torso and he wore old dirty jeans with a black belt looking as if he grabbed the first thing that he could grab and somehow ended up with a good fashion choice. In total conclusion, he was coolkid through and through. “Sup.”

“What do you think you are doing Time Traveler Strider?” Commander Equius questioned the time traveler.

“Nothin,” Strider answered in an ironic way, knowing what Commander Equius was asking but not providing the answer the Commander wanted to hear. Strider’s carelessness and ironicness hung off him like a breeze of hot air that was suddenly chilly cooled down by just the sheer amount of how cool Strider was. “So who’s the new kid?”

“This is John Egbert,” commander Equius introduce John to Strider. “He is your newest teammate.”

“Dave Strider,” Dave told John not bothering to free one of his hands to shake John’s own as if John was not just worth his time. Or maybe it was just that he had too much time to do anything so he could just shake John’s hand at a later date for ironic purposes. Or it could just be that no one will ever know. “Time expert. Welcome to the team Egderp.” 

“Do you know the location of Captain Vantas Time Traveler Strider?” Commander Equius questioned Dave.

Dave took a long ironic sip for his apple juice and then took his time before answering as if he were a philosophical thinker pondering the great questions of the universe like just where the fuck his commanding officer was right now. 

“I dunno,” Dave finally answered after he noticed Commander Equius angrily sweating (if one could do so, Commander Equius certainly could for the sheer amount of sweat that rolls off his body in any one of the rare times he feels emotions). “He’s probably just off fumin somewhere. It’s bad for ‘im and I tell ‘im that fummin is bad, but he don’t listen.”

“Thank-you,” Commander Equius thanked the time knight, though it was hard to tell if he was serious or not. John then pursued Commander Equius as he marched to the back of the Meteor where a small man was smoking. 

The small man wore a standard captain uniform with the special gold markings on his shoulders in place of amulets that get in the way, so John could tell that this man was the captain of the good ship Meteor. The captain had hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood, as if he was a character in some sort of twisted fairytale. An angry look played across his face of white skin and a perpetual scowl was seen on his face if his face had frozen and never melted. The captain played with the cigarette between his hands as he blew out a puff of grey smoke before sticking the cigarette back into his mouth.

“Captain Vantas,” Commander Equius grumbled as he approached the captain. “I believe that I have told you time and time over-”

“Not to smoke, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Captain Vantas grumbled, not bothering to snuff the cigarette out in the presence in one of the few men that were his superior. “Just be glad that I’m not smoking in the piece of junk anymore.” Captain Vantas paused to blow out another cloud of smoke before asking, “So who’s the kid?”

“This is the newest member of your crew Captain Vantas, John Egbert,” Commander Equius introduced John to Captain Vantas.

Captain Vantas just grunted a welcome that wasn’t so welcoming and continued on his smoking as if he believed that if he didn’t look at the people standing right next to him they would disappear like dust in the wind. 

“I leave him in your care Captain Vantas,” Commander Equius told the captain before leaving john to attend to more important duties than giving tours to D-List Explorers. That left John alone with the grumpy Captain.

“This way,” Captain Vantas grumbled as he dropped his cigarette and angrily stopped on it as if he was imagining that someone else was under his boot. 

John did as he was told as he has done so far today and obediently followed Captain Vantas into the garbage can called the Meteor. Dave, from his lawn chair, waved at John in some ironic statement before John disappeared behind the metal door into the interior of the Meteor.

John suspected that the inside of the Meteor would reflect its outside shell, and it would be like the interior of a Borg ship: sharp metal corners with wires haphazardly hanging everywhere. Instead, the Meteor’s interior was more like an RV that had seen many adventures and was beaten up along the way. There was smooth rounded wooden panels around every corner creping halfway up the walls of the Meteor like the 90’s had left them behind and was not coming back.

“The boy’s bunks are that way and the girl’s bunks are over there,” Captain Vantas grumbled pointing to two doors on either side of a hallway and a three-way intersection. 

“So don’t go into the girl bunks?” John guessed repeating the solemn rule he was told at every summer camp he had ever attended. 

“If you don’t want to get killed,” Captain Vantas snorted seeming to not care for the newbie’s safety just yet because they were not out on the field where he would surely be responsible for John’s death.

John continued to follow Captain Vantas through the open doorway in the middle of the three-way intersection into a recreational area. A large sectional was placed in front of a large flat screen TV perched on the mantle of a fireplace. An array of game systems were connected to the TV and a rack of all type of games were open for all. A large dinning table was positioned behind the sectional and six chairs were organized around it. Parallel to the living room was a fall kitchen stocked with any food delights imaginable. 

Captain Vantas silently stalked through the recreational area to get to the other side of the room without explanation. John knew that it was self-explanatory but he would have liked to know if he could play any of the video games. Captain Vantas instead just grunted and went along with the tour.

“The labs are this way,” Captain Vantas grumbled as he opened a door to the right at another three-way intersection. “The storage is right beyond here, and the hallway leads to the Drive.”

“What’s that door?” John questioned pointing to the door parallel to the door Captain Vantas had opened.

“Bathroom,” Captain Vantas growled before shoving John into the hallway and dragging him to a pristine white lab filled with test tubes and beakers and dangerous machinery, as if it belonged to a mad scientist. 

Standing in the maze of equipment was a woman with long messy black hair, lime green eyes, circular glasses, and tanned skin. She wore a lab coat and gloves as she carefully poured a cylinder of a mysterious green liquid into a container. She momentarily looked up to see that she had guests in her lab. 

“Oh, hi Karkat!” she happily greeted her guests. “Who’s the new kid?”

“John,” John answered that question for himself the first time today.

“Jade Harley,” Jade introduced herself. “I’m the science expert on board.”

“What are you doing?” John asked coming to Jade’s side to observe her work.

“Messing around with that new drug-sopor slime,” Jade answered moving the brain-rotting drug out of John’s reach for safety purposes. “So what you two need?”

“Plug him in,” Captain Vantas grumbled as Jade grabbed a syringe and needle then buried it in John’s arm with no seen pre-preparation. 

“I guessed that,” Jade said taking the needle out as soon as she put it in. 

“Ow, what was that?” John whined at the unexpected stabbing.

“Tracking device,” Jade began to explain. “Everyone on the team has one. It’s so I know where you are, when you are, and how you are.”

“How I am?” John questioned further.

“I now know whatever you are doing, whenever you are doing it, and how you are when you are doing it,” Jade explained. “So if you are fighting, we can send back-up. If you are hurt, we can send someone to rescue you. If you are lost, we can find you.”

“What if . . . I’m . . . you know . . . .” John started off the question with an embarrassing stutter and flushed cheeks as embarrassing habits flashed in his mind.

“The computer doesn’t tell me anything I want to know,” Jade answered. “And, ew.”

“Uhg,” Captain Vantas groaned. “Hurry up. I have no time to hear about your gross habits. I’m a very busy person.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Jade snarked at the captain as she moved John over to a large array of computers.

“Are you allowed to talk back to the captain?” John whispered, hoping Jade wasn’t going to get into any trouble.

“Karkat and I go back,” Jade answered out loud. “And after all of the shit everyone has been through on this piece of shit, we’re allowed to snark at each other.”

“But I’m not allowed to yet because I’m new?” John guessed.

“Yep,” Jade agreed as her fingers flew across the keyboard starting up a new program. “Now what’s your PesterChum?” 

“ectoBiologist,” John answered.

“You have any interests in ectobiology?” Jade asked.

“I’ve dabbled but I’ve never followed through,” John answered as Jade plugged his Pestertag into the computer. She moved to what looked like a phone docking station and pulled a phone off one of the many docks. 

“Here’s your phone. Try not to loose it,” Jade instructed John. “Everyone’s Pestertag or Trolltag is plugged in on this phone so we can all talk to each other.”

“Some people use Trollian?” John asked surprised. He often found that PesterChum had many advantages over Trollian. Then again, he often found many advantages over many of Nic Cage’s movie to any other movie created. 

“Some of us prefer Trollian,” Karkat grumbled. 

“Is that all?” John asked.

“For now,” Jade replied. “You are now officially apart of the Meteor’s system. If you need anything, I’ll be happy to help.”

“Alright, thanks!” John thanked Jade as he was dragged out of the lab by an impatient Captain Karkat Vantas.

“Welcome to the team!” Jade added before the door swung shut and Karkat continued on with the tour.

“This is Rose’s magic sanctum,” Karkat informed John pointed at a black door in the hallway. “She likes to call it a fucking sanctum when it’s really just a room full of books. Do not fucking go in.” 

“Why?” John questioned out of curiosity. 

“Oh, its just that often at times I may be found communicating with demons that live in the Furthest Ring and they do not mind making slaves out of my friends,” a woman came out of the room and spoke with a silky, mesmerizing and threatening voice. She had short stark blond hair framed by a pink headband. She has mysterious deep lavender eyes that looked like they could glare into a soul. Her perfect black lips outlined a smirk on her pale face. She wore a flowing black dress and hoop bracelets dangling from her wrists. She carried what looked like two black needles with golden handles in one hand and a black book in the other.

“Oh,” John said not sure how to compute that information-whether it was a joke or the truth. It was hard to tell with that sly look on her face.

“So who is the newest member of our crew Captain Vantas?” the woman asked formally.

“John,” Karkat grunted. “This is john. John, this is Rose Lalonde, our magic expert.”

“Nice to meet you,” John said as he shook Rose’s hand.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Rose answered. “And welcome to IDEAS, the Meteor, and the crew John. As Captain Vantas stated, I am the Meteor’s magic expert.”

“Cool!” John’s eyes lit up. “So like Merlyn and all that stuff?”

“Merlyn is child’s play,” Rose laughed with a dark tone. “It is in the same sense magical, but I occasionally lean towards the darker side on the spectrum of magic.”

“That’s cool too,” John replied.

“So where are you two headed next on this apparent tour?” Rose asked Karkat.

“The Bridge,” Karkat answered.

“Well, I shall see you two later,” Rose bid goodbye to the captain and John as they left the hallway. “I have a date to keep. I wish you two good luck on the tour.”

Rose then walked away with a graceful movement, like a flower swaying in the breeze on a spring day. 

“She has a date? A date with who?” John asked curiously once Rose was out of the Meteor. John was never one for gossip, but as a new recruit he felt as though he should learn as much as he could about the Meteor and her crew on the first day.

“Kanaya,” Karkat answered and then continued on, predicting the next question that would be on John’s tiny brain. “She’s another crew member on the Meteor. You won’t be able to meet her until later if she’s on a date with Rose. They’ll both be back before we set off.”

“We’re already going on an exploration?” John asked excitedly. He wasn’t guessing that on his first day he would already be set off to an unexplored universe.

“I’ve heard rumors from Terezi that the finders found a new universe this morning,” Karkat replied. “And because Terezi is Latula’s younger sister, we always get the good universes,” Karkat kept up the conversation surprisingly. Latula was the head of the Finders, the people responsible for finding new universes to explore. 

“Cool!” John exploded with excitement at the chance to see an entirely new universe.

“Just come on,” Karkat grumbled. “It’s not as exciting as it seems.”

John followed Karkat as he trudged to the end of the middle layer of the Meteor and trudged up the stairs to the top floor.

The top floor of the Meteor was something out of Star Trek. It was if some had taken the deck out of the Enterprise and moved it into the Meteor. Unlike the RV appearance of the rest of the Meteor, the deck was futuristic with smooth metal side and glowing buttons. There was even a seat in the middle of the deck for Karkat to sit on and govern the six-member crew. 

“Wow,” John gasped. Impulse quickly took over him and he ran tog o and sit in Karkat’s seat. 

“‘Space: the final frontier,’” John began repeating the well-worn intro to Star Trek. “‘These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It’s five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations; to boldly go where no man has gone before.’ Dooooo-oooooo-do-do-do-doooooo-”

John’s vocal rendition of the Star Trek theme song was cut short by Captain Karkat Vantas.

“John GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CHAIR!” Karkat yelled at the top of my lungs.

“Sorry!” John apologized as he practically jumped out of the chair and landed on the floor in a heap of limbs. 

“NEVER do that AGAIN, got it?” Karkat informed John about not sitting in his chair.

“Sir yes sir! I will never sit in your chair again Captain Vantas sir!” John stuttered out quickly. 

“Good,” Karkat growled. He turned towards the back end of the deck where there was a small hallway. “Through that hallway is the infirmary and the mission prep room. The bunks are on the bottom floor. Got it?”

“Got it sir,” John stuttered. 

“KAAAAARKLEEEEEES! Hehehehe!” the call for Captain Vantas came from the middle level of the ship. Someone stomped on the stairs as they joined Karkat and John on the deck.

She had short black hair and a shit-eating grin on her face. She wore red pointed sunglasses over her eyes and carried a cane in her hand. She wore a black tee-shirt with a teal Libra sign and grey pants along with red and white shoes. 

“Karkles! Who’s the new kid! Dave told me we got a new member and you didn’t even tell your second-in-command!” the woman informed Karkat with a fake-hurt tone in her voice. 

“Terezi, this is John,” Karkat sighed, tired of introducing John to everyone. “John, this is Terezi, my second-in-command slash first mate.”

“Welcome aboard!” Terezi joyously greeted John by swinging an arm around his neck.

“Thanks?” John said uncomfortably with the closeness to Terezi. 

“Well, what can you do?” Terezi asked John un-hooking him from her bony grasp. 

“What can I do?” John repeated the question nervously as if this was a test.

“Well if you don’t know what you can do then why are you even on this ship? Hehehehe,” Terezi cackled.

“I don’t know why he’s on this ship either,” Karkat grunted.

“I’ll interrogate you later,” Terezi informed John. “We have more important things on our hands! Latula stopped by and gave us a mission.”

“Cool!” John got rid of the nerves with a wave of excited energy.

“Where?” Karkat took the paper our of Terezi’s hands, which she had hidden in her pocket before waving it in Karkat’s face. “What’s so special about it?”

“Apparently, there’s gods and strange half-creatures like half-human half-goat,” Terezi answered. “And a strange magical energy consumes the whole earth, coming from four points-Athens, Greece, Rome, Italy, Berkeley, California, and New York City, USA.”

“So the planet’s layout is exactly the same as ours,” Karkat concluded from the information he was given. “But there’s no Skaian Republic, since they still have a USA.”

“Latula just wants us to check out the one in New York,” Terezi added. “They’re going to save the other three for the second exploration.”

“Hhm,” Karkat pondered over the information at hand. “And other warnings?”

“No, but the beings that we’re exploring could be very dangerous,” Terezi concluded. 

Captain Vantas was silent for a moment before proclaiming, “We leave for Universe PJ tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I butchered the Texan accent. I am trying my best. 
> 
> And what could be in Universe PJ? Pajamas? Peter Johnson? We won't know until the next chapter.


End file.
